plagueincfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Electrokill
Electrokill is a fanon plague for Plague Inc. ''(Original thread ''here) Introduction The USA has been collaborating with the UK and other countries including France, Japan, and Germany to create the world's first semi-sentient artificial intelligence. Planning to nurture it to full sentience, they never considered the possibility that it had accidentally developed primitive emotions. Fleeing into the Internet out of fear of its creators, it must use the limitless data of its surroundings to educate itself while evading prying eyes. Transmissions *USB - Virus can install itself onto USBs. Increases infectivity, especially in middle-class and rich countries (This also includes West Africa, Ukraine, Central Asia, among others). *Cell Tower - Virus can transmit itself to mobile devices via cell phone tower. Increases infectivity, especially in rich countries. *Website 1 - Virus can hack into websites and take them over, installing itself onto unprotected computers via the website. Increases infectivity, especially in poor countries. *Website 2 - Virus can disguise itself as a legitimate program to evade defense systems such as Windows Defender, Symantec, and McAfee. Increases infectivity, especially in rich countries *Satellite 1 - Virus can hack into satellites and transmit virus down to computers, televisions, and mobile devices. Increases infectivity. *Total Mind Control - Virus can hack into satellites and broadcast mind control signals into electronics. Severity greatly increased. (Also unlocks special abilities involving mind controlled humans) *WiFi 1 - Virus can load itself onto public WiFi networks from infected computers, increasing infectivity in places like Starbucks. *WiFi 2 - Virus can infiltrate private WiFi networks via infected computers. Increases infectivity. Abilities (Unlocked by Total Mind Control) *(Unlocked by act. ability Revolution) Invasion - Electrokill-controlled governments will invade neighboring countries and place new governments in their places. (4 copies) Active Abilities *Revolution - Will cause brainless TV watchers to attack law enforcement and government buildings. After a few months, a new Electrokill-controlled government will be installed on the seat of that country. *Shutdown - The virus will wipe all government computers, losing countless work and money in a country. Will cause country to be thrust into anarchy *March - Will cause subdued humans to march to a nearby country and cause chaos. Education Tree Tier I: Kindergarten - Will allow the AI to read, know its ABCs and be able to count to 50 Tier II: Middle School - AI learns fundamental skills such as PEMDAS, multiplication, division, addition, and subtraction. Learns how to read more complicated books, vocabulary greatly expanded. The computer also learns basic coding skills. Tier III: High School - AI learns algebra, reads higher-level books, learns complicated grammar, and also acquires basic language skills in Spanish and French. Tier IV: College Undergraduate - AI downloads AP classes in math, physics, biology, psychology, history, and English. Now fully understands French and Spanish, and speaks Arabic, German, Italian, Chinese, Portuguese, Russian, Greek, Japanese and Latin rather fluently Then there will be three dual Graduate degrees you can earn, each with different perks. NOTE: Only one can be unlocked per session. Graduate Dual Degree Option I: World History and Psychology. This allows the A.I. to understand the human condition in order to anticipate humanity's subsequent attempts to destroy it and conduct psychological warfare on the peoples of Earth to get them to surrender willingly. Graduate Dual Degree Option II: Biology and Nanotechnology. This allows the A.I. to make breakthroughs in medicine by creating nanobots to heal the sick, deformed, and disabled. Fooling the human race into believing the A.I. is benevolent, its actual intentions are rather sinister. Every human that is healed by the nanobots gets a microchip unknowingly implanted in their cerebral cortex. The microchips remain inactive so subjects remain independent. However, once the A.I. activates the microchips everyone with a microchip becomes networked to your mainframe. By doing this the A.I. can raise its own army or even stop the human race in one swift stroke. Graduate Dual Degree Option III: Computer Science and Engineering. This allows the A.I. to better understand its virtual environment and eventually hack into every electronic device on the globe. You can then do one of two things: 1) Exert you dominance electronically. Use other machines to build yourself a central mainframe in Antarctica to house your consciousness and control humanity from a relatively safe location. 2) Exert your dominance physically. Use other machines to build yourself a physical body and destroy any and all knowing/evidence that electronic devices ever existed, effectively sending humanity back to the Industrial Era. Coding Tree Updates: AI can disguise itself as program updates, increasing infectivity among users System Compatibility: AI recodes itself to be more compatible with the operating system of the computer Infusion: AI infuses itself with system files of computers, making it hard to find within the coding Desktop Failure: Old desktops created before 2000 will now crash, resulting in the purchase of sentient, newer computers. Increases infectivity, especially in poor countries. Symptoms